1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof louver vents and more specifically it relates to a roof louver filter system for preventing snow from entering an attic of a building structure through a roof louver vent during inclimate weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof louver vents have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional roof louver is attached to the roof of the building structure. The roof louver typically has a tubular structure that extends through the roof of the building structure and extends from the exterior surface of the roof a finite distance thereby allowing moist air within the attic to escape the attic. A shield member is attached a finite distance above the tubular structure thereby allowing the escape of warm moist air while preventing the entry of precipitation such as snow, sleet or rain into the tubular structure. The shield member has an outer rim that extends downwardly in an attempt to prevent high winds from blowing precipitation into the tubular structure.
Unfortunately, during winter storms high swirling winds often times will force snow underneath the shield member of the roof louver into the tubular structure. The snow then either directly enters the attic or it is melted within the tubular structure and drains into the attic. The melted precipitation within the attic thereafter causes severe damage to the insulation and structure of the building. The water will also sometimes drain into the interior portion of the building causing water damage to the interior furnishings and sheet rock.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for preventing snow from entering an attic of a building structure through a roof louver vent during inclimate weather conditions. Conventional roof louvers allow rain and snow to enter the attic thereby allowing severe water damage to the building structure to occur.
In these respects, the roof louver filter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing snow from entering an attic of a building structure through a roof louver vent during inclimate weather conditions.